


rivals

by kickinmyfeelings



Series: klancember2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Klancember, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Rivalry, around season 3 after their fight with lotor and before finding shiro, first prompt !, klancember2018, thanks ao3 for having a tag my pining boy deserves it, thats just the way he is you know, they !! play !! videogames !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickinmyfeelings/pseuds/kickinmyfeelings
Summary: Keith is a gay mess. Lance's just oblivious. They bond with videogames.





	rivals

“Whatever you want to say, just say it” Keith flinched at Lance’s tone, not backing away only because the door was still open and he couldn't just leave after entering like that.  
  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance didn’t even look at him when Keith finally talked, he just continued playing with that videogame he and Pidge had bought. “... I just wanted to play with you.”  
  
  
“What?” Lance lost because he let go of the controllers. Keith almost laughed, but Lance’s face when he turned around didn’t look like one of shock. He looked concerned. “Why?”  
  
  
Keith shrugged, and sat next to him on the ground. “I don’t have anything better to do, the Black Lion’s too tired to look for Shiro.” Lance’s face softened, and made space for Keith to be comfortable, handing him a controller.  
  
  
Keith was surprised, to say the least. Even though lately they’ve been having this kind of civil relationship, he still sensed that Lance didn’t like him anymore than he wanted Voltron to succeed. That’s what he felt with most of the people on that ship. Nobody really liked him, the only person who did was now lost in space, if not dead. Pidge and Hunk were nice enough, Coran was kind of crazy, and Allura still sometimes looked at him in that weird, your-race-killed-my-entire-planet kind of look. He hadn't feel so alone since he was in the desert. At least he kind of had a purpose now, unlike back then.  
  
  
“Are you taking the controller or…?” Lance’s voice took him out of his thoughts, and he saw the doubt in his eyes.  
  
  
“... Yeah, sorry” Keith took the controller. Well, now he was lost. He didn't remember how to play. "Hm... How...?" Lance laughed, shaking his head.

  
  
"Oh man, I never thought I'll have to teach my rival how to play" but before Keith could say there was no rivalry between them (again), Lance started explaining what the buttons did and how the game worked.  
  
  
And he'd be lying if he said he heard all of what Lance was saying. He tried not to look at Lance while he was talking, but he was so damn enthralling. His eyes were bright, and he talked fast, clearly excited about the game. This seemed so... intimate, for some reason. Since they arrived, Keith hadn't really been a part of the whole bonding time they sometimes did, because he had nothing to say and that was embarrassing. But there he was, watching Lance tell him about the time his brother bought Just Dance and made the whole family dance on Christmas Eve... When did he get to that? Keith blushed and turned his face away from Lance, not wanting him to realize he had been staring at his face for the last... What? Five minutes? God, why did he have to be so gay sometimes? And for Lance, the straightest boy he ever met since fucking James Griffin?  
  
  
"... The game is won when the team destroys the dragon, after defeating the army, but to spice things up we can see who can kill more before the final boss… Hope you were hearing" FUCK. If that smirk was anything to go by, Lance probably saw how Keith was captivated by him.

  
"Is everything a competition for you?" Keith simply responding, high-fiving himself for sounding like a normal human being and not a gay mess.  
  
  
Lance laughed again, but shrugged. "When you have four siblings and thirteen cousins, you kind of are competing all the time... But, listen, if you win, I'll stop calling you mullet for like, a week, but if I win, we'll do facemasks together for a week… And then you’ll love it" Keith just shrugged.  
  
  
"Whatever, it's not like you'll win" Lance was totally going to win, but Keith wasn't going to go down easily.  
  
  
"Oh, bring it on, mullet" bingo, Lance took the bait, and pressed play.

  
  
  
*** * ***

  
  
Lance was really, really good at this game... Or Keith just got distracted easily.  
  
  
Can you blame him? Lance was so cute while playing, even when he was shouting insults to Keith or the game. Of course he _knew_ Lance was cute before this, one doesn’t live with him and not come to that conclusion. All because of that stupid bonding moment, before he had to carry him to the healing pod, when Lance had said they were a good team and smiled. Yeah, he kind of broke his heart later when he said he didn’t remember… And because Keith was not blind and could see he’d flirt with every living thing as long as it was a she.

“You’re so far behind me, maybe I should stop so you’ll catch me…” but Lance didn’t stop, and now he was probably a hundred kills above him. Not that Keith cared that much, but Lance seemed to appreciate when he fought him.

After level 30, Keith had gotten the hang of it and was still nowhere close to Lance. He enjoyed the easy banter, how Lance was obviously trying to talk to distract him.

And, when they got to the final boss, Lance pressed pause and looked at him dead in the eye.

“Now we’ll work as a team, the dragon’s weaknesses are his sides, and he mostly shoots to the left” Keith nodded, knowing it was their time to shine.

“Let’s do this."

The final boss was so quiznacking difficult, Keith had no idea how Lance had won. They shouted at each other about when to evade and when to attack. There was no pause available, so they had to be fast and not get distracted.

  
Keith didn’t know when he had begin to enjoy the game so much, but when they won, Lance shouted and hugged him. Keith was going to _die_. It wasn't like he didn't like proximity, he kind of craved it most of the time, but _Lance hugging him_ was doing stuff to his poor, gay heart. He did his best to ease into in, and patted Lance's back, like, you know, bros do. 

"We did it!" he pulled apart and shook Keith by the shoulders. "I've been trying to finish that dragon for so long!"

Keith smirked. "Well... We _are_ a good team." 

He saw how Lance's face changed for a second, but couldn't decipher what that expression meant. Then, Lance let out a forced laughed, but nodded. "We are a good team indeed... But I won! So we'll..." before he could finish, his door opened and Pidge entered.

"LANCE! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! STOP BEING LA... Oh wait you're awake" she looked at them with wide eyes, a confused expression on her face. "... What are you doing awake?"

Lance scoffed, getting his hands off Keith and blushing. "Why wouldn't I be awake?"

Pidge then smirked, the little shit, and shrugged. "Allura and Hunk went to sleep about two vargas ago, and we had dinner _very_ late."

Keith blushed too, and wanted to smack himself in the face. He had spent too much time playing that game, and hadn't even trained. So much for trying to maintain a routine. "That's my cue, then" he got up faster than he could finish that sentence, trying not to look at Lance. "You know what Allura said, the leader has to rest and all of that." ' _Yeah, good excuse, dumbass_.'

"But..." Lance was probably going to say he had to do facemasks with him, but Keith started walking towards the door, ruffling Pidge's hair on the way out.

"Goodnight, don't stay up late!" he turned around and waved awkwardly. This is it, his last chance. "And Lance..." he looked up at him, his blue eyes basically burning his face. "Nice bonding moment."

_'Smooth, Keith, really smooth'_. He was practically running to his room. But there was no escape from the gay mess he was. He practically threw himself at the bed, hiding his face in the pillow and groaning. He couldn't get out of his mind how pretty Lance was when he was relaxed and having fun, how he threw his head back and laughed at some stupid comment Keith did about how the villains looked, how he stuck his tongue out when things were getting difficult, how he hugged Keith in a moment of pure ecstasy, how happy he was while shaking him.

God, he was _so_ screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's the first prompt ready!  
> "where's the rivalry?" i hear you asking and... i have no answer, it's just fluff where lance says they're rivals so take that. also, they are fighting in a game so !! what was lance trying to say before keith yeeted himself? who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
